


Bedtime Stories

by samanthaswishes



Series: Their Future [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes
Summary: Daisy and Daniel's daughter has one request before she finally goes to sleep for the night.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Their Future [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935418
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Bedtime Stories

_2031_

Daisy and Daniel could not be any happier with the life they had. They worked in SHIELD’s space division, SWORD, where they got to travel the galaxy, exploring the unknown, they had a home together, where they lived happily with each other, creating a family, and they had three beautiful children: twins Michael and Lillianne and a little girl named Eleanor.

The Johnson household was a very loving place. The two-story house provided the family with many accommodations, including a relatively large backyard with a pool and garden where the children could laugh and play. It was around eight o'clock at night when Daisy had finally put Eleanor to bed. In the kitchen, the ten-year-old twins sat at the table, working on their homework. They usually wouldn’t be up too late at night, but the fifth grade was proving to be a little more difficult for the two. Thankfully, they had their parents to help them out throughout the hardships, even if one of those hardships was multiplying and dividing negative and positive numbers. 

“So, when you multiply two numbers together with the same sign, it will be positive,” Daniel said, motioning to his daughter’s homework. “For example, positive five times positive three is positive fifteen, and negative ten times negative six is positive sixty.”

“And when you multiply a number that is negative with a number that is positive, it will be negative, right?” Lillianne clarified.

“That’s right, Lilly. So when you multiply negative four with positive seven, you will get negative twenty-eight.”

“Oh, I get it now,” Lilly said, writing the answer down on her worksheet.

“Why couldn’t our teacher just say it like that?” Michael asked. “It’s like how in The Incredibles 2, Mr. Incredible got mad because they changed math.”

“They didn’t change math, sweetie,” Daisy said, brushing her fingers through her son’s hair. “They just made teaching math so much more complicated when it doesn’t need to be.”

“What even is Common Core?” Daniel asked.

Daisy laughed. “I honestly have no idea. They didn’t instate it until the early to mid-2010s. I was already graduated by then.”

Daisy and Daniel continued to help the twins with their math homework when they all heard soft giggles from around the corner. Daisy and Daniel looked to each other, knowing this was currently a routine they have found themselves in with their four-year-old daughter.

“Eleanor Mackenzie,” Daisy called, using her daughter’s full name. “What are you doing out of bed?”

The little girl poked her head out from behind the corner. Like her siblings, she had big, brown eyes that her parents found absolutely adorable. Unlike the twins, who had Daisy’s brown hair, Eleanor had Daniel’s curly, black hair. Before putting her to bed, Daisy had put her hair into two french-braids in order to keep it from getting too tangled in her sleep.

“I got her.” Daniel got up from the kitchen table. “You good with them?” Daisy nodded as he walked towards the toddler. “Come on, Ellie.” Daniel lifted his daughter onto his hip, and she laughed with a squeal. Daisy laughed softly to herself as Daniel brought her back upstairs.

* * *

Daniel walked through the upstairs hallway with Eleanor on his hip. “What are you doing up, little missy?”

“I wanted to hear another bedtime story,” Eleanor said. 

“Another bedtime story?” Daniel asked as they entered her bedroom. Eleanor nodded her head. “Well, you’re in luck, Ellie. When your brother and sister were your age, they said I was the best storyteller.”

“Mommy’s good too,” Eleanor said as Daniel tucked her back into bed. “But I want to hear a story from you.”

“Now, what story did you want to hear?”

“Not the blue angels one,” Ellie replied. “That’s the one mommy told me, and you don’t tell that one as good as her.”

Daniel put his hand over his heart and gave his daughter a very overdramatic face. “Wow, Ellie, I’m hurt.” Daniel continued his overdramatic reactions, causing a laugh to escape from Eleanor. After calming down, Daniel thought to himself. What story should he tell his young daughter? “Well, there is this one story…”

“Tell it!” Ellie shuffled herself deep into her blanket, reaching for one of her many stuffed animals that her parents had bought for her as well as gifts from their family. 

“Well,” Daniel began, “There once was a boy who was lost. He didn’t have much family left, and the girl he thought was the one had left him, despite him still having feelings for her.”

“Oh no!”

“The boy was already having a difficult time at work one day. There were people trying to attack his workplace, and there was a set of imposters, trying to fool the workers there, but the boy could see right through them.” Daniel smiled as he saw his daughter’s eyes become a little more droopy. Eleanor would blink the tiredness out of her eyes, wanting to hear the rest of her father’s story.

“After locking up the intruders,” Daniel continued. “The boy headed off to his office to, not just report the issue at hand, but to also relax after a really long day.”

Eleanor yawned. “You and mommy like to relax after coming home from work. Mikey and Lilly like to relax after school too. How come I’m never tired like that?”

“Well, Ellie, once you start school, you will understand why we are always tired after a long day.”

Daniel ticked Ellie on her sides. She let out another squeaky, but tired, laugh. “Tell me more, dada.”

“Well, what the boy didn’t expect would be that there was a beautiful lady sitting at his desk. The girl was nothing like any other girl he had ever seen, but he made sure to keep his professional composure. Normally, any other boy would have kicked her out, thinking a girl can’t have a high position in a job.”

“Girls can do anything,” Eleanor exclaimed. 

“That’s right. I hope you remember that,” Daniel told his daughter. “Anyway, this young boy was different. Seeing the girl at his desk made him think that he had just walked into the wrong office. When he turned around to see his name on the door, he knew he was in the right place.”

“Sounds like something you would do, daddy.”

Daniel chuckled. His daughter was definitely an observant one. “Well, the girl had told the boy that there were some problems she needed to fix, and the intruders were the only way for them to figure it out. He had brought her to where he had locked up the prisoners. Suddenly, an alarm went off, which had caught him totally off guard. It turned out that the girl he had found was working with the two prisoners. They pushed him into the cell and locked him in there.”

Daniel looked over to Eleanor, who seemed to have drifted off. “And some short time later, the girl had saved him, bringing him along on her team’s adventures. Little did they know that they would soon get married and have three kids: a handsome boy and two, sweet little girls, and they lived happily ever after. The end.”

Daniel watched his four-year-old sleep. It was still hard to believe that their little girl was already four. Even though Daisy wasn’t sick much during her pregnancy, things became hard towards the end. When Eleanor was born, she had a few complications, making the parents worry endlessly about their baby. Daniel vividly remembered the couple weeks that he could only touch his daughter through an incubator in the hospital. Of course, as she got older, she got better, but some of her complications were still present. Even if her complications were much more minimal now, it still worried him and Daisy that she would be suffering so much more one day. He was forever thankful that their little girl had pushed through.

Before leaving, Daniel placed a kiss on Eleanor’s forehead and turned on her night light.

* * *

He met Daisy downstairs as the twins started packing their homework and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

“They finished up?”

Daisy nodded. “Yep. Hopefully, the rest of fifth grade goes off without a hitch. Can’t believe Mikey and Lilly will be in middle school next year. Even harder to believe that Ellie will be in kindergarten. It still feels like just yesterday the twins were in kindergarten, and Ellie just came into our lives.”

Daniel brought his wife in, giving her a kiss. “Just wish time could slow down for a minute, let us enjoy this time we have with our kids while they’re still young. I mean, we only have a couple years left before the twins are teenagers.”

Daisy groaned, putting her face into her hand. “Tell me about it.” The couple shared another laugh. “Ellie asleep finally?” Daniel nodded. “What story did you tell her tonight? I told her about the Kree again, which reminds me, I need to give the twins the whole inhuman power talk soon.”

“I told her the story of when we first met.”

“She like it?”

“I think she did. I mean, she fell asleep before I could finish,” Daniel said. “However, it seems your daughter is much more observant of what we do than I thought.”

Daisy scoffed. “I could have told you that.” Daisy and Daniel embraced each other once more in the silence of the kitchen. After a couple minutes, Daisy leaned back. “Come on. Let’s go tell the twins good night.”

Together, they went upstairs to enjoy the time they still had left with their son and daughter before they grew up before their eyes.


End file.
